The Grudge II
by All Apologies
Summary: One particular house in Japan is back on the market; its ‘ghosts’ once more left in the attic. A family from England soon take a liking to it, but does the house like them enough to spare them from the grudge?


The movie is great and the idea wouldn't leave me alone.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Grudge. Duh.

Read and review or beware of MY grudge.

The Grudge II

Summary: One particular house in Japan is back on the market; its 'ghosts' once more left in the attic. A family from England soon take a liking to it, but does the house like them enough to spare them from the grudge?

_When someone dies_

_In the grip of a powerful rage_

_A curse is born _

_The curse gathers in that place of death _

_And those who encounter it _

_Will be consumed by its fury..._

Prologue: "We managed to save the house..."

"Good as new."

Gonshiro Fujimaki and his son Aki Fujimaki shared triumphant smiles on the sofa as they sipped their teas' eagerly; it was finally finished. It'd been nothing really, nothing they hadn't done before anyway, but it was wonderful for Gonshiro to see his boy so successful in their business and for Aki, to see his father so proud of him.

When they had first arrived, the house had been a disgrace. The fire had really destroyed all the beauty in the home. The walls had been burnt pure black, and the staircase had been totally destroyed. It had seemed hopeless as though it was beyond repair, but of course that wasn't the case; it was still standing afterall, though barely. It had taken months of hard work, but eventually time paid off and Fujimaki and son had brought the 'home' back into the house like they had promised.

Aki had wondered why someone would want to burn the house to ash, but nobody would tell him. After awhile he'd shrugged it off, but it still lingered in the back of his mind eating away at him slowly, like a fly to a dead carcass. He was a real worrier. The very first time he'd entered the house he'd had this feeling he and his father hadn't been alone. He often got that feeling, though this time it was so much stronger than ever before.

This other presence gave him the impression it was hostile; it was as though the house itself resented them both very deeply. The emotions he received from the building were so intense it even frightened him. It was worse upstairs though, but he wasn't sure why. Perhaps that was where the other presence lingered. He daren't travel to the attic alone, and he could swear he heard noises - creaks - coming from up above him as he worked. Gonshiro said it was just the pipes, Aki thought it was the evil.

When he told his father how he felt, he told him it was normal to feel that way in a house in such a state and it would be better when it was cleared up and not to worry. Aki wondered if that meant Gonshiro felt the same way too.

What had happened there? Aki got the feeling it was anything but positive. He was just...uncomfortable there and he was glad it was finally over. All they needed was their pay check and it would be time for another tidying up job in another building hopefully far, far away from this one.

Gonshiro set his tea down, "We should get going; Chiyo's probably already waiting for us back home." He stated, "Aki, I left the toolbox upstairs in the far bedroom. You go get that while I clean away these mugs."

Aki gave a look of surprise, "U...upstairs?" he stuttered

Gonshiro nodded, "What's a matter with you, Aki? You know where the stairs are."

"Yes, but..."

"But?"

"I don't like it up there, Dad. It's...unfriendly up there." And with an after thought he added, "The whole house is."

Gonshiro laughed at his son; not believing what he just heard. If he was that lazy why didn't he just say so? Gonshiro looked at Aki's embarrassed yet very sincere face and realized his genuine fear of the first floor. It surprised him, but he quickly composed himself to give his cowardly son a weird look.

"Alright, Aki, if that's the way you feel..." Gonshiro sighed, "_I'll _go get the toolbox and _you_ clean the mugs. You don't mind the kitchen, do you?"

Aki nodded, "Thanks." He said, collecting both mugs in his hands.

Gonshiro shook his head and stood up, "You're paranoid, son. I'll be back in a moment." He told him before leaving the lounge.

Aki watched him go before going to the kitchen. It wasn't as bad there, but still he felt uneasy as he quickly washed out the mugs in the sink.

'The house doesn't need us now,' he thought suddenly, putting the mugs back in the cupboard, 'Does that mean...? No, I'm being paranoid again. Dad hates that. I need to calm down; it's just a house. That's all, there's nothing else here. Dad's sure been a long time...'

Aki jumped back as the cupboard door slammed shut in his face, barely missing his hand. He sighed to himself and remembered to stay calm. Cupboards can slam anywhere in the wind, Aki glanced at the one kitchen window above the sink; it wasn't open.

He hastily left the kitchen to enter the entrance hall again. He looked up at the stairs warily and called up to Gonshiro.

"Dad! You okay up there?"

No reply.

"Dad!!"

Nothing.

Aki cautiously placed one foot on the first step, still calling up to his father desperately. He had a horrible feeling in his gut and his vivid imagination was going haywire. He watched himself walk up the steps as though it was someone else doing it and he was watching one of those movies which gave him nightmares for months on end.

Before he knew it, he was standing on the first floor and the ground floor was so close yet so far away now. He slowly sneaked towards the room he knew his father had gone in and stopped by the door; it'd been left ajar.

"Dad..?" he whispered

He gulped at the lack of reply. He told himself he was being silly, but he couldn't repress the anxiety he felt from the feelings he received from behind the door. He didn't want to go inside, but he knew he had to.

"Dad, this isn't funny."

Gonshiro wasn't one to fool around; Aki knew that, but it was worth a try. Anything to stow him from going inside that room was. It was inevitable though; Aki realized this and slowly creaked the door open dreading what he would find.

It was empty.

"Dad?"

Aki blinked and stepped inside dumbly. Was this the wrong room? He could have sworn...Aki laughed at himself; his Dad was right, he was awfully paranoid. It was just a house; there was nothing to be afraid of. He was alone in this room. Aki calmed; Gonshiro was probably already downstairs looking for _him_.

Aki turned back to leave when he heard a loud clunk come from the large wardrobe against the left wall. He sighed; his nerves rattled once more. He moved over to it, and pulled open the door to look inside.

Aki's eyes widened when he spotted the toolbox; its contents strewn out all over the floor of the wardrobe. He pushed himself inside the wardrobe awkwardly and bent down to pick up the scattered tools.

Picking up the nearest tool, Aki noticed something other than metal gleaming on its surface. It wasn't something he'd come across on his tools before, but he knew perfectly what it was. It was the reason he never became a doctor, it was the reason Holby City made him faint, and it was the reason he never watched Casualty. - Blood. Fresh clean blood. Aki shrieked and dropped the spanner; it clanked to the ground echoing up to the attic above his head.

Aki stumbled out of the wardrobe. His face was a sickly pale white and he was shivering. It had gotten very cold all of a sudden. Aki decided he had to leave and get out of this house at once.

"_Errrr..."_

His eyes widened at the unfamiliar gurgling sound. It sounded as though someone was choking on something (_blood_)...he turned back around suddenly. Big wide brown eyes pierced into his and he screamed.

Bloody and torn ghostly white arms emerged from the darkness and grabbed him by the shoulders. His body was lifted effortlessly back into the wardrobe and up into the attic at a terrifying speed. After awhile, the screaming stopped...


End file.
